


Eastenders - Ben & Callum sex sessions

by MandrakeMagic



Series: Ballum [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Callum, Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Stripping, Top!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandrakeMagic/pseuds/MandrakeMagic
Summary: Callum gets turned on at the car lot over Ben
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Eastenders - Ben & Callum sex sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is standalone and won't necessarily follow on from each other unless specifically stated.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, try my other collection "Sports Filth" currently focusing on the UK male gymnastics team, where i'll be trying out different story-telling techniques and hopefully getting more input from you, the readers - search for "GB Gymnastics".

Eastenders Part 1 - The Car Lot

Ben was sat at his desk at the car lot. He was just finishing off all the documents for a recent sale and was aiming to get finished before Callum came over to meet him for lunch. 

Just as he had finished typing in the details on his laptop, his mobile rang. He recognised the number as the guy who he had just finished the paperwork for. 

He picked up his phone and answered.

“Ello mate. Yeah mate, the contract and paperwork is done and the car is ready for you to pick up later this afternoon.”

Ben leaned back in his leather chair and swivelled around to look out of the window, facing away from the entrance to the office. He didn’t hear the door opening and Callum walking in.

Callum could hear Ben making another successful sale and smiled, proudly. He closed the door quietly and leaned back against it, hands in his trouser pockets and listened.

Ben continued to half listen to the other end of the phone, answering only when he needed to. He spun around in his chair again to face his desk and laptop and noticed Callum at the door. He held his hand up and motioned that he’d just be 1 minute, smiling at Callum.

Callum returned Ben’s smile, but a little more wickedly, as he pulled his hands from out of his suit trousers, turned his body slightly and reached around to lock the door. 

He walked forward, pulling his black suit jacket from his shoulders and dropping it on to the leather sofa as he walked past.

Ben barely listened to his phone, smiling intently at Callum as he walked towards him and leaned back again in his leather chair, admiring the view.

Callum grabbed the knot of his tie, loosening it so the buttons on his white shirt were revealed, he unbuttoned all of them as he walked up to Ben’s desk, standing on the opposite side. He leaned on to the desk with his hands, his shirt falling open, revealing his masculine chest, dusted with hair over his pecs.

Ben slid his legs forward in his chair, as he continued to lean back, pushing his groin out. He was only answering “yes” or “no” to the caller now as he placed his free hand onto his thigh. Callum looked down intently as Ben’s hand gently stroked his own thigh over his jeans before sliding it over to his groin, covering it.

Callum stood up straight and grabbed his black belt, releasing it from the clasp and in one motion, pulled it out from around his trousers and through his belt loops, dropping it casually to the floor.

He smiled again at Ben, mischievously.

Ben began rubbing his crotch, he could feel his cock swelling beneath his tight black jeans, and he gently caressed through them with his hand, all the while holding the phone to his ear as Callum looked on. Ben was practically daring Callum to make the next move with his facial expressions, expressing hunger in his eyes, and biting his bottom lip gently.

Callum reached for his tie, pulling at the knot again, this time loosening it completely, letting it fall either side of his open shirt. He then grabbed the waistband of his trousers and undid the main top button, causing them to drop just slightly, exposing the black waistband of his underwear.

Ben bit his lip that little bit harder, his cock was fully formed beneath his jeans and stretching against both the material of his jeans and boxers.

Callum used one of his feet to pull against the heel of his other foot, pulling his foot loose from his shoe. He kicked it off and then did the same to the other.

He then walked around the desk, to the other side, and sat on the edge in front of Ben. He pulled the shirt from out of his trousers and leaned his hands back on the desk, almost challenging Ben to do something whilst still on the phone.

“Okay mate, yep, I’ve got to go. Yep, come round for the car later this afternoon. Couple of hours?” Ben stated but Callum nodded his head slightly, encouraging Ben to increase that time suggestion 

“Actually, how about 3? Good... cheers mate, laters” Ben finally put the phone down.

“Thought we were going for lunch?” Smiled Ben, continuing to lean back in his chair.

“We are” replied Callum.

Ben leaned forward in his chair, placed his hands on Callum’s thick, strong thighs, feeling them through Callum’s black suits trousers before sliding them up to meet together at Callum’s crotch. Ben could feel just how turned on Callum was, his cock was rock solid beneath. He used one hand to grab the waistband of Callum’s trousers and the other to slowly pull his zip down. He gently peeled open the zip flaps, his boner was pulsating in his tight black boxers beneath, straining to be released from not only the fabric of his underwear but the restrictiveness of the crotch of his trousers. 

Ben’s hands slid back down to Callum’s material covered thighs as Callum lifted his butt slightly from the desk, allowing Ben to gently tug on his trousers. They slid off Callum’s butt and down his strong legs, exposing his tenting underwear, thick thighs and hairy legs. They crumpled around Callum’s ankles.

Ben caressed Callum’s naked hairy thighs, he could feel the warm of his body under his palms. He stared intently at the twitching dick barely hiding beneath the cotton prison of Callum’s black underwear. He bit his lip again as he looked up at Callum’s face and smiled, gently rubbing Ben’s thighs as he did so, with anticipation.

Callum returned the smile and nodded down at Ben, giving him permission.

Ben’s warm hands slid back up Callum’s hairy thighs, over Callum’s underwear and took a firm grip of the waistband, he gently tugged them, lifting the fabric over Callum’s swollen cock and dragged them down his legs.

Callum’s cock sprung free, as erect as it could be, pulsating and pointing up towards Callum’s torso, the head of his cock moist from oozing pre-cum.

Ben dragged the underwear down Callum’s legs and let them drop down to his ankles.

He sat back in his chair again, admiring the almost naked view of his boyfriend in front of him, biting his lips and pressing his hand down against his full crotch, his thick cock desperate to be free.

Callum stood up, standing out of his underwear around his ankles and stripped his open white shirt off, revealing his strong manly shoulders and arms. He dropped both his shirt and tie to the floor and stood naked, apart from his socks, in front of Ben, smiling down at him.

Ben began undoing his belt with haste, intending to get just as naked as Callum to finally release erect cock but Callum leaned over slightly, stopping Ben’s hand with his own.

“Not yet” Callum said, and smiled wickedly as Ben.

Ben returned Callum’s smile as Callum stood back up and then leaned against the edge of the desk again, his naked butt cheeks feeling the cool temperature of the desk. He lifted his foot to pull off one of his socks, and then did the same with the other foot, dropping both socks to the floor.

Now, sitting totally naked in front of Ben, he gently took his hard cock into his hand and stroked it slowly and gently, whilst looking into Ben’s eyes. With his other hand, he leaned back slightly and rested on to it against the desk, continuing to slowly stroke his beautiful dick up and down, as it oozed a dribble of pre-cum from the slit.

Ben watched as his naked boyfriend dipped his index finger against the droplet and then tasted it on his tongue, all the while, keeping eye contact. 

Ben’s cock was straining under his jeans, desperate to be free.

“Let me take it out” spoke Ben, as he rubbed his straining crotch.

Callum smiled back as he jerked his dick a little quicker, pumping another drop of pre-cum out of the slit, again dipping his index finger into it. This time he reached out with it to offer it to Ben, who wheeled his chair forward slightly and aimed his mouth at the finger. He took it fully into his mouth, down to the knuckle and sucked intently on both the finger and the pre-cum.

“Don’t take your clothes off” whispered Callum with a smile.

Ben immediately stood up and pushed open Callum’s legs, grabbing his thighs and standing between them. He could feel the heat from Callum’s naked body rising off of him.

Ben grabbed Callum’s head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues instantly entering each other’s mouths and washing their tongues together. Callum’s hands grabbed Ben’s waist and pulled him in tightly, pressing Ben’s clothed body against his own naked one. He could feel how hard Ben’s cock was inside his jeans and smiled during the kiss.

Ben released one hand from the grip of Callum’s neck and reached down to take hold of Callum’s hard prick, feeling how stiff and warm it was within his palm. After wrapping his hand around it, he held it in place, feeling it pulsate as Callum reacted to his touch.

Callum pulled his mouth away from Ben’s and closed his eyes, sighing deeply as Ben began to stroke the firm member in his hand. Ben pulled Callum back into another kiss, entering Callum’s mouth and massaged his tongue with his own, his hand stroking a little more firmly and with intent.

Ben pressed his groin against Callum’s naked body, making him feel how hard he had made him underneath his jeans.

Ben pulled out of the kiss again but continued to stroke off Callum.

“What do you want?” Asked Ben

“I want you to keep your clothes on” answered Callum

Ben smirked at Callum, as Callum closed his eyes again and enjoyed the hand stimulation on his cock.

“Undo my zip” said Ben.

Callum opened his eyes and looked at Ben, he was looking serious now and Callum knew what was coming next. He reached for Ben’s zip on his jeans and dragged it down.

“Take it out” Ben stated.

Callum held one side of the zip as he reached inside with his other hand, feeling how hard Ben’s cock was inside his boxers. He reached up inside the jeans and found the waistband of Ben’s underwear and dragged them down, releasing his cock finally, carefully pulling it out, gently so the zip didn’t hurt it.

Ben’s cock was rock solid and standing to attention, Callum held it his hand, stroking it slowly, squeezing the first drop of pre-cum out of it.

“You want it?” Asked Ben, straight faced

“Yeah...” answered Callum, almost breathlessly.

Ben stepped back, allowing Callum off the desk, his naked body dropped quickly to his knees and stared at the huge 7 inch prick in front of his face. Callum took it into his mouth and coated it in as much as saliva as he could. He bobbed up and down on it, a few times, sucking loosely on to it, providing as much lubrication as he could whilst filling his mouth with Ben’s engorged member.

“Look up at me” spoke Ben, as he smiled down at the view

Callum looked up at Ben, with Ben’s thick cock filling his mouth, saliva slurping and dribbling down his chin.

“Stand up” spoke Ben

Callum released his oral grip on Ben’s dick, it was now coated in his warm saliva.

Ben reached out his left hand and grabbed behind Callum’s head again, pulling him into another kiss and tasting his own dick on Callum’s tongue.

Callum reaches down at Ben’s belt and released the clasp, loosening it, before undoing the button on his jeans, relieving the tightness around his groin. 

Ben pushed Callum back until his thighs hit the desk, he pushed him down to sit on it, Callum’s naked butt cheeks once again meeting the cold desk. Ben then pushed Callum again, groping one of his fuzzy pecs and encouraging him to lie down on the desk, bringing Callum’s legs off the floor and up in front of him. Ben spread them and bent them at the knees, standing between them. He quickly stared down at Callum’s hairy hole and smiled.

Ben spat into his hand, thick saliva and then reached down and massaged it into Callum hairy crevice, finding Callum’s hole with his index finger and massaging the excess saliva into it. Callum just watched in anticipation, his gelled hair still in place, into a combed quiff, as he lay flat on his naked back.

Ben stepped forward even more and guided his fat cock into Callum’s crevice, finding Callum’s hole with his fingers and gently guiding the cock head into it.

Callum felt the head of Ben’s cock enter his butt, he drew a deep breath and exhaled, allowing the first couple of inches to enter him.

“That’s it, open wide” spoke Ben as he pushed gently, further into Callum.

Callum relaxed evening more and felt another few inches of Ben’s dick slide deep into his hole. He watched Ben’s face intently, turned on by the expression that Ben’s face made as his anal cavity swallowed Ben’s thick beautiful dick.

Ben smirked as Callum watched him and he push the last couple of inches deep into him.

Callum nodded up at Ben, giving him the signal, and Ben pulled out a few inches, leaving only the head inside Callum’s hole. The hair surrounding it stuck to Ben’s wet cock.

Ben looked down to see the beautiful sight of his dick sliding into his boyfriend’s hot, hairy hole. He gripped Callum’s thighs as leverage and pulled them closer to him as he thrust his thick dick back into Callum’s accepting hole.

Callum’s eyes widened as the cock began to pound his opening and stared into his boyfriend’s eyes as they maintained contact with every thrust.

Ben used long, hard strokes on Callum, leaving just the head in as he withdrew and then pounded the full length back into Callum, filling him up.

Callum gasped with every other stroke, swimming in the pleasure that his hole was receiving.

“Yeah?” asked Ben

“Yeah...” Callum uttered in between breaths, and nodding in agreement.

Callum’s hand reached for his own erect cock, bobbing up and down with the motion of the desk and Ben’s fucking and began stroking it as a stream of thick pre-cum oozed out and dribbled on to his naked stomach.

He began jerking his cock, feeling Ben’s cock fill his insides and sending pulses to his throbbing member. With his other hand, he cupped his pec, feeling his own muscular chest and occasionally tilted his head back on to the desk in ecstasy.

Ben pulled Callum’s thighs closer to his body, moving his body on the desk, he pulled Callum’s right leg up and rested the ankle on his left shoulder, opening Callum’s arse hole more, for deeper penetration.

Ben’s trousers finally dropped to his lower legs from the motion as he continued to stand and fuck his boyfriend furiously, he held Callum’s leg by the thigh, holding in place and using it as leverage to pound Callum’s hole.

Ben picked up the pace even further. He was ready.

“Now...” Ben spoke breathlessly

Ben pulled his cock from Callum’s open, sweaty hole and stepped back and allowed Callum to quickly get off the desk and down on to his knees. Ben’s stroked his cock only a few more times before unleashing a voluptuous load over Callum’s closed mouth, chin and and neck. The first couple of shots fired out with some speed, coating him, as Callum opened his mouth and took the rest of Ben’s load on his waiting tongue. Thick, creamy white cum landed and decorated the bottom half of Callum’s face and a sizeable amount pooled on his tongue as Callum stared up into Ben’s eyes again, watching as every grunt and groan came from his mouth as he unloaded on to him.

Ben took one last deep breath and then regained composure of himself and allowed his cock to push the pooled load on Callum’s tongue deep into his throat, which Callum eagerly swallowed.

Callum wrapped his hungry lips around Ben’s still fairly erect cock and cleaned it with his tongue, taking all of the excess cum that oozed out. He tasted Ben and his own arse and eagerly lapped it up.

Ben looked down, he could see Callum was still raging hard and pre-cum was dribbling down his hard shaft. He picked Callum up by his armpits and encouraged him to sit on the edge of the desk again as Ben got down on to his knees, still fully clothed, in front of him.

“Do it on me” spoke Ben as he unbuttoned all of his shirt buttons and opened it to reveal his hairless firm torso.

Callum stroked his thick dick, enjoying the view of Ben on his knees for him and felt Ben’s hand grab each of his thighs, gently stroking them encouragement. Callum was so turned on by the fuck that it didn’t take him long before he stood up in front of Ben and his cock towards Ben’s chest.

Ben quickly pulled his shirt down from his shoulders and back and gathered it at the elbows, giving Callum free rein over his manly torso.

“Cover me babe” he spoke

Callum jerked his cock a few more strokes before unleashing a torrent of cum from his cock, splashing all over Ben’s naked pecs, with Callum directing the cum, soaking Ben in it as much as he could.

Callum gasped as cum shot subsided and admired his handy work. Ben was drenched in his cum, as it dribbled all down his pecs. They looked at each other and smiled again

Callum sat back down on the edge of the desk as Ben stood up and put his cock back into his boxers and pulled his trousers up.

Callum used his thumb to scoop up and push the excess cum from around his mouth and down his chin into his mouth, tasting Ben again.

Ben undid the cuff buttons on his shirt and pulled it completely off, not wanting to get Callum’s cum on it.

As Ben looked around for something to clean his torso with, he saw that Callum was sill sitting on the edge of the desk, with no intention of getting dressed.

“Lunch?” Asked Ben

Callum then stood up, walked around the desk and leaned over on to it, on to his elbows and lower arms, offering his pert fuzzy buttocks out, before turning his head to Ben.

“Come on then...” spoke Callum

Ben smiled at Callum and undid his jeans again as he walked over to him...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 - chapters 2,3 & 4 are already out and more will be coming soon.
> 
> Again, don't forget about my Sports filth collection too, under "GB Gymnastics"


End file.
